Love Does Exist For Someone Like Him
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: KyuMin. M-rated. Android!Min. Cold!Kyu. Pada saat seorang manusia harus berhadapan dengan android sempurna dan impian semua namja. Dan ketika cinta itu benar-benar tanpa batasan yang berarti, apakah sebuah hati dapat diperjual-belikan semudah itu? Hanya dalam angka berupa uang dan dapat dengan mudah dikendalikan manusia lainnya? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Does Exist For Someone Like Him**

oOo

KyuMin Fanfiction

oOo

M-rated. Romance. Sci-fi.

"Ayolah Sungmin, kau itu seri kita yang sempurna. Tidak mungkin tuan-mu tidak jatuh cinta padamu…" goda Heechul dengan mengerjapka matanya sebelah. Sungmin, pasalnya yang sedang dibincangkan hanya tersenyum halus.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Balasnya lembut, penuh keraguan namun sangat terkesan tegas. Garis wajahnya yang halus membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya; Heechul, Yesung, Ryeowook dan juga Donghae merasa terenyuh akibat kesabarannya dan sikap pasrah darinya. Wajah manis yang telah didesain sempurna itu masih saja memberikan senyum manisnya sambil sesekali mengunyah _dried persimmon _yang disajikan di piring saat itu.

"Hey, Hangeng saja bisa tertarik pada Heechul _hyung_ yang seperti ini…" ujar Donghae memberikan pendapatnya. Heechul segera melirik kesal.

"Itu perusahaan yang membuat aku seperti itu, tapi setidaknya aku dicintai!" Ujarnya sambil _mehrong_ dan mengibaskan rambut sebahu yang ia punya –cukup panjang untuk seorang _namja_ oh hmm—maksudnya untuk sosok yang seperti manusia berjenis kelamin lelaki. Ya, Heechul bukan manusia. Ia sebuah android yang dirancang khusus dari perusahaan khusus dalam hubungan badan. Ya, secara kasarnya bisa dibilang ia adalah perangkat keras yang diciptakan untuk memuaskan hasrat percintaan manusia pada zaman itu. Namun tak jarang berkahir dengan sang tuan jatuh cinta dan mengakhiri hubungan di jenjang pernikahan.

Di tempat itu bisa dibilang hubungan sesama lelaki sudah tidak hal aneh lagi, dan timbulah ide dari perusahaan unik itu merancang _namja-namja_ cantik dengan struktur tubuh sangat mirip dengan manusia. Mereka bisa didesain sesuai permintaan, nama lainnya adalah pre-order namun beberapa pembeli lebih tertarik dengan memilih dari android-android yang memang sudah dirancang khusus. Dan mereka akan diperjual-belikan seperti sebuah robot, dalam wujud manusia dan untuk manusia.

Sungmin salah satunya. Ia adalah seri terbaik tahun itu, belum ada yang mampu menyaingi betapa besarnya penawar untuk Sungmin pada awal ia dikeluarkan. Ratusan tawaran dari berbagai kalangan, dengan harga begitu besar yang mengutungkan perusahaan, uniknya setiap android yang ada tidak akan sama dengan yang lainnya baik itu fisik dan perilaku yang telah diprogram dengan seksama. Bahkan seri terbaru yang katanya menyaingi kecanggihan dan keindahan Sungmin saja tidak mengalahkan rekor saat penawaran pertama Sungmin.

Sungmin _is jjang._

Tubuhnya bahkan lebih mungil dibandingkan seri-seri sebelumnya, lebih pendek dari Heechul sebagai contoh nyata. Dan kulitnya dibuat tidak seputih android yang pernah ada, lebih pucat dan juga memiliki lapisan yang sangat halus layaknya bayi ketika dilahirkan. Wajahnya juga dibuat jauh dari kesan seksi, benar memang ada kesan seperti itu namun sisi _innocent_-nya lebih diperkuat, diperindah dengan mata bulat sempurna dan juga bibir menawan. Rupa Sungmin saja sanggup membuat beberapa _fetishism _rela merogoh kocek begitu dalam.

Ia benar-benar pion yang kuat.

Setelah banyak pertimbangan dan penawaran.

Sungmin jatuh pada tangan pengusaha muda yang telah mempunyai istri bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dari sinilah kehidupan android berwajah cantik itu dimulai.

Berawal dari seorang _yeojya_ cantik datang ke perusahaan, ia adalah istri Cho Kyuhyun yang memaksa Kyuhyun mencari salah seorang android demi kebutuhan ranjang sang suami. Ia seorang wanita karir, pekerjaan membuat ia tidak bisa bertemu dan melakukan kewajibannya. Kyuhyun hanya menerimanya saja, terlebih pada saat itu ia juga tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan dunia seperti itu. Kyuhyun dengan mudah menerima Sungmin pada saat pertama ke perusahaan. _He chose the best creature ever._

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar memperlakukan Sungmin seperti pekerja demikian, ia tidak pernah bahkan menyapa Sungmin dengan benar kecuali ingin bermain di ranjang ketika malam tiba. Apartemen yang ditinggali Sungmin hanya berisikan desahan kenikmatan dari _namja_ muda berjawah tampan itu. Sungmin menerima semuanya, ia tidak bisa menolak apa-apa karena ia tidak berhak menuntut apapun dari tuan-nya.

Tetapi nyatanya android bukanlah robot, mereka jauh lebih peka dari robot. Mereka telah diberikan perasaan dari sistem yang ada dalam pikiran mereka, bahkan entah bagaimna caranya setiap tubuh android itu sama persis dengan seorang manusia. Mereka makan ketika lapar, minum saat haus, bahagia ketika mendapat suka dan menangis saat sedih. Mereka adalah separuh manusia nyata. Dan Sungmin juga salah satunya, jika android lain didesain begitu saja maka lain halnya dengannya… Sungmin itu istimewa. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berbeda.

Dan seperti malam-malam dimana Kyuhyun tidak datang ke apartemennya, ia akan mengundang Heechul dan juga teman-teman lain yang juga tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama dengannya. Seperti sekarang, dan perbincangan selalu sama saja.

"Aku heran kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu, kau sangat sempurna!" Kali ini Ryeowook, si magnae berseru sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan penuh rasa kagum. Sungmin benar-benar memanjakan indera penglihatannya.

"Dia mencintai Cho _noona_…" ujar Sungmin membalas.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggilnya _noona_?" Yesung bertanya. Yang lain segera mendengus kesal. Pertanyaan ini sudah sangat sering ditanyakan dan juga dijawab oleh Sungmin.

"Hehe, itu karena pada saat diciptakan aku diberikan usia 19 tahun, _hyung_… dan _noona_ berusia 20 tahun." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Kau ini memalukan sekali!" Ketus Wookie, sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana jika kau duluan yang mengatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun!" Donghae memberi usul.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Sungmin berubah.

"Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana akibatnya!" Heechul menghardik Donghae dan segera membelai kepala Sungmin penuh sayang, ia bena-benar menganggap android itu sebagai adiknya.

"Ya, lagipula aku tidak mungkin berani mencintainya, Hae. Dia juga tidak mungkin menyukaiku, hehe… tugasku hanya sebatas menemaninya saat istrinya tidak ada saja…"

"Apa dia pernah menciummu?"

PLETAK

Jitakan segera terdengar dari arah pasangan Yesung dan Wookie.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menciumku."

Dan bahkan kali ini Heechul ternganga mendengar pernyataan jujur dari Sungmin saat itu.

**oOo**

**KyuMin is Real**

**Break the rule, that's how love reaps.**

Sungmin terbangun tengah malam, suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka membuat ia terjada dan segera menebak siapa yang datang. Dengan pelan ia melangkah keluar kamar dan segera disambut tubuh besar yang segera memeluknya erat.

"Aku lelah… tapi tubuhmu selalu membuatku ingin tambah lelah…" bisiknya serak.

Sungmin tidak membalas. Sudah kebiasaan Kyuhyun tengah malam saat pekerjaannya begitu banyak dan menyita banyak waktu membuat pengusaha muda itu menjadi jarang pulang dan akan kembali di tengah malam untuk bercinta dengannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat baju tidur sang android terlepas. Tuannya membuat ia kembali telanjang untuk sekian kalinya, tubuhnya segera terhempas ke ranjang dan ditindih, seluruh bagian dadanya menjadi makanan lezat mulut sang predator. Ia hanya bisa menahan desahan, menerima segalanya. Hingga sampai pagi nanti terbangun dengan tubuh penuh cairan lengket yang telah mengering.

Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan. Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri betapa besar daya tarik seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat membuai dirinya, Sungmin menikmati saat-saat Kyuhyun mendesah di atas dirinya –karena hanya pada saat itu saja ia bisa beinteraksi dan melihat sisi lain Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mengerjai dirinya dengan liar, dengan penuh rasa penasaran menari di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Suara berat Kyuhyun yang begitu indah menjadi lagu di tengah malamnya. Sungmin menyukai semua itu. Dan tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Sungmin telah jatuh cinta pada sosok tersebut.

"Ah… android benar-benar sangat hebat…" ujar Kyuhyun begitu ia menghempaskan dirinya berbaring di sebelah Sungmin.

Terbesit rasa sendu di diri Sungmin saat kalimat itu terlontar.

'_Bodoh, kau mau berharap apa, eoh?' _Makinya pada diri sendiri.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar lelah, aku akan tidur."

"Aku akan bersihkan tubuhmu jika kau mau, aku akan panaskan air dan—"

"Tidak usah." Ujar Kyuhyun tegas. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang sebenarnya belum selesai berbicara. Dan android itu lalu duduk dan meraih selimut yang berada di sudut ranjang, melebarkannya dan melapisi tubuh _naked_ Kyuhyun. Setidaknya bisa membuat pemuda itu tidak terkena masuk angin ketika bangun pagi.

"Selamat tidur…" ujar Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Perusahaan itu benar-benar hebat, kau benar-benar seperti manusia…" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa. Sungmin tidak ingin membalas apa-apa, toh itu kenyataannya bukan? Ia memang hanya ciptaan manusia.

"Apa kau mau dibangunkan besok pagi?"

Sungmin memilih menukar pembicaraan.

"Ya, sekitar jam 9. Dan setelah itu kau ikut denganku, aku akan membawamu ke pesta pembukaan perusahaan baru."

"Eh?" Sungmin kaget, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun membawanya ke suatu tempat. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Kecuali klinik android di seberang kompleks apartemen karena saat itu Sungmin tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya hingga membuat luka cukup dalam. Hanya sekali itu saja.

"Hyebin tidak bisa datang besok, itu pesta pasangan dan aku tidak mau sendirian seperti orang bodoh. Kau akan kubawa. Besok pagi kita akan ke butik dan salon." Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil memejamkan matanya untuk lebih terlelap tidur. Sungmin tersenyum. Membayangkan dirinya datang sebagai pasangan Kyuhyun saja sudah bisa membuat dirinya menjadi sebahagia itu.

Sungmin pun tidur dengan senyum di bibirnya malam itu.

Paginya Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara gemercik di kamar mandi, ia melihat ponselnya sebentar dan tersenyum melihat waktu yang memang belum menujukkan angka sembilan. Ia bangkit dan sedikit meregangkan tubuh, beberapa bekas percintaan masih tercium dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali bangkit. Kyuhyun tahu ia butuh Sungmin saat itu, dan dengan sedikit bersabar ia duduk di ranjang dan menunggu agar Sungmin segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Agar mereka mulai percintaan baru di pagi hari.

Lima menit ia masih bersabar.

Wajah tampannya masih tampak menawan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu ia mulai memasang wajah kesal, suara gemericik air masih saja terdengar tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan dada bergemuruh.

Dua menit kemudian ia mulai mondar-madir di depan ranjang.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi saja.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna, Sungmin tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya dan itu membuat senyuman sang evil merebak begitu saja. Ia membuka lebar daun pintu dan melihat sosok android itu membasuh dirinya di atas guyuran shower. Sepertinya Sungmin baru selesai berendam karena Kyuhyun bisa melihat _bathup_ besar di dalam ruangan lumayan besar itu menggenang air berwarna putih dan mengeluarkan bau vanilla khas. Seperti yang selalu dipakai Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin memang sangat menggoda.

Terlebih di saat pagi Kyuhyun dengan bagian bawahnya tengah ereksi.

_He wants Sungmin so bad. _

"Sexy…" pujinya tersenyum. Sungmin langsung berbalik badan, melihat Kyuhyun dengan keadaan tidak berbusana membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak siap! Sungmin tidak pernah bercinta selain di malam hari bersama Kyuhyun, itu pun dengan keadaan sangat gelap karena lampu temaram tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa indahnya tubuh pemuda tampan itu seperti sekarang.

"Aku sudah hampir selesai." Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun tidak sabar untuk segera mandi, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan lain selain itu saat ini. Namun begitu tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat dan membawanya menjauh dari aliran shower, menghimptinya menuju dinding dan menatapnya begitu intens membuat ia tersadar sesuatu.

Ingatannya yang sangat flesibel membuat pengetahuan yang disisipkan perusahaan datang. Ia juga dirancang untuk mengetahui berbagai kondisi percintaan di berbagai waktu, juga di pagi hari. Sungmin pun pasrah saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai mencumbu lehernya.

Seks di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun yang selalu memuja tubuhnya terlampau berlebihan, dan Sungmin yang akan menerima segalanya tanpa bantahan. Manusia terwajah tampan tersebut tidak bisa ia tolak, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari kapan rasa itu datang dan bisa membuat pikirannya teralihkan oleh manusia tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menciumnya, bahkan dalam penyatuan seperti ini—Cho muda itu hanya mencumbu seluruh tubuh Sungmin dari mulai leher hingga ujung kaki.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mencium wajah Sungmin.

Dan itu sudah merupakan suatu tanda mutlak dari Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin sebagai manusia. Sungmin tidak lebih sebagai sex toy baginya. Itu saja.

"Kyuhyun…" panggil Sungmin begitu mereka telah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm?"

"Itu, kemarin _sajangnim_ menghubungiku. Ia memintaku untuk ke perusahaan besok untuk beberapa perbaikan dan juga pembersihan memori." Terang Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Pembersihan memori?" Ulang _namja_ itu bingung.

"Eung. Android akan mengalami pembersihan memori setahun sekali dan besok tepat dengan jadwal setahun aku diaktifkan. Perusahaan juga akan bertanya apakah kau menerima keputusan itu karena terkadang beberapa orang tidak menginginkanya dan—"

"Ya, terserah. Aku tidak peduli." Tangkas Kyuhyun malas, ia lalu memfokuskan diri memasang pakaiannya dan merapikan diri di depan kaca. "Pakai pakaianmu, kita akan ke butik dan salon segera. Aku tunggu di luar."

**oOo**

**KyuMin is lovely**

**Love runs in every heart that needs to be loved**

Pesta tersebut nyatanya sangat mewah, Sungmin belum pernah sepanjang ia keluar dari perusahaan berada di pesta sebesar ini—terakhir kalinya adalah pasar penawaran besar-besaran untuk dirinya dan itu pun saat itu Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya sadar karena beberapa dari dirinya belum ter-upgrade dengan sempurna. Beda dengan sekarang, manusia dimana-mana dan juga beberapa android berada di sana. Ia bahkan baru saja berkenalan dengan android bernama Eeteuk yang merupakan pasangan dari rekan kerja Kyuhyun dari perusahaan sejenis bernama Kim Young Woon. Kyuhyun mengenalkannya dengan android manis itu saat mereka berpapasan.

Sungmin tidak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun, ia agak canggung di keramaian. Beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan kagum membuat ia risih dan Kyuhyun pun agaknya mengerti karena pemuda tampan itu juga tidak meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di tengah pesta. Ia justru menyapa klien bisnisnya dan ikut mengenalkan Sungmin, kebanyakan dari para tamu yang datang sudah mengetahui Sungmin. Ya, siapa yang tidak kenal barang—ya sebut saja barang termewah di kala itu. Memiliki Sungmin adalah impian dari kebanyakan pria dan Kyuhyun tahu itu semua.

Mungkin itulah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemari putih mungil Sungmin.

Erat.

Sangat erat.

Bahkan pada saat bercinta mereka tidak pernah berpegangan tangan seerat ini.

"Jadi, berapa won kau habiskan untuk Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun agak terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan gamblang dari Siwon, kenalan baru yang membawahi sebuah perusahaan yang akan menjadi rekan kerja barunya. Dari wajah saja Kyuhyun bisa menebak Siwon adalah seorang _namja_ yang menyenangi android, karena mata itu tidak beralih dari awal ia bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat, lagipula aku tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun membalas, masih mencoba ramah. Siwon tertawa.

"Sayang sekali saat itu aku di Jepang dan justru tertarik dengan android buatan mereka ah—Kibum-ah!" Pria tinggi itu memanggil seseorang yang tengah berada di salah satu stan produk minyak wangi dan mendekat. "Kenalkan, ini Kibum. Dia pendampingku…" ujar Siwon mengenalkannya bangga.

"Aku Sungmin…" sapa Sungmin ramah.

"Kibum _imnida_, kau manis sekali, Sungmin-_ah_." Kibum menyapa ramah.

"Terimakasih, kau wangi!" Balas Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Sontak Siwon tertawa mendengar kalimat Sungmin.

"Kibum-ku suka sekali dengan wewangian, makanya aku membuka perusahaan di bidang itu." Jawab Siwon menerangkan sambil membelai pucuk kepala Kibum. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikannya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai Kibum, Siwon-_ssi_. Hmm, aku juga sangat suka wewangian. Aku suka bau daun mint yang ada di atas cake yang baru saja dipanggang. Hihi, aneh bukan seleraku?" Sungmin tertawa sendiri ketika menjelaskan wangi kesukaannya. Ia mengenang pada saat ia membuat cake untuk pesta thanks-giving pertamanya.

"Benarkah? Aku kebetulan pernah memikirkannya, lain kali aku akan coba…" ujar Siwon tertarik.

"_Jinjja_? Aku—"

Sungmin berhenti. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan lalu menghilang menuju beberapa kerumunan lainnya. Itu membuat Sungmin terdiam, tangannya terasa hampa dan ia merasa sangat canggung sendirian. Kibum dan Siwon masih menanti jawabannya, dan Sungmin segera tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

"Aku lapar, aku ke meja hidangan dulu, ya…" ujarnya memutuskan pergi menyusul Kyuhyun.

Beruntung Sungmin segera menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di meja yang ada, khusus untuk menikmati wine yang dihidangkan.

"Kau lelah?" Sungmin bertanya, android itu melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun dan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak melihat wajah itu bertambah masam setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan Sungmin. Ia menghirup wine-nya tanpa suara.

"Hmm, 2007. Red wine dari Italia. Pati sangat enak…" ujar Sungmin seketika.

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"_Ne_, aku mengetahui banyak jenis wine karena—"

"Program? Ya, tentu saja." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya perusahaan tidak terlalu menjelaskan hal itu, hanya saja saat aku melihat beberapa wine di apartemen aku jadi ingin mempelajarinya dan aku tahu beberapa yang enak." Jawab Sungmin jujur, kali ini Kyuhyun berhenti minum dan menatap Sungmin serius.

"Sudah pernah mencobanya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Aniyo_. Aku tidak berani mencobanya, itu punyamu, Kyu. Aku tidak berani mencobanya jika tanpa sepengetahuanmu…" ujar Sungmin pelan, sebuah senyum mengakhiri pengakuannya.

"Ini, cobalah…" ujar Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas yang tadi ia minum. Berisikan cairan merah pekat beraroma menggoda.

Sungmin tidak langsung meminumnya, ia memegang gelas itu dengan sangat anggun dan menggoyangkannya pelan hingga cairan wine yang ada sedikit bergoyang –menghantarkan aroma yang menyapu indera penciuman sang android. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat saat menghirup aroma yang ada. Gerakan Sungmin sangat mempesona untuk pemula dalam menikmati wine, terlebih begitu ia membawa bibir gelas mendekat pada bibir merahnya dan menyesap sari dari anggur itu dengan sempurna.

Sebuah senyum tidak bisa Kyuhyun hindarkan.

Ia terkesima melihat sisi lain dari adroid itu.

Sungmin adalah sosok yang paling menyenangkan sejauh ini saat menikmati segelas anggur merah.

Kyuhyun tidak menampik kenyataan itu.

"_Beautiful,_" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Enak…" ucap Sungmin lalu mengarahkan gelasnya pada Kyuhyun. "Lagi… aku mau lagi…"

Wine memang sangat enak. Bahkan bisa memberi semacam ketenangan saat menegaknya. Begitu mahal dan juga mewah, sangat cocok untuk pesta para pebisnis besar seperti saat ini. Tapi, agaknya ada beberapa yang tidak bisa menahan kadar alkohol yang ada di munuman itu. Sungmin salah satunya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa menyangka siang itu ia terpaksa meninggalkan pesta karena kondisi mabuk Sungmin sangat parah.

Sungmin menegak lebih dari lima gelas wine.

Sampai gelas ketiga ia masih biasa saja. Sangat manis dan anggun ketika menegaknya.

Gelas berikutnya ia mulai melupakan gerakan lembutnya, menelan seluruh isi cairan yang ada dengan agak tergesa dan pandangan mulai mengabur.

Dan sampai akhirnya Sungmin tertawa sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun, berkicau tidak jelas dan sanggup mengundang perhatian tamu yang ada. Kyuhyun terpaksa membawa tubuh mabuk itu keluar dan mengantarkannya kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa mabuk juga…" ungkap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil memapah Sungmin dan merebahkannya di sofa tamu.

"Engh… aku bisa saja, Kyuhyunnie~~~" ujar Sungmin sambil tertawa ringan. Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung mendengarnya, suara Sungmin masih sangat mabuk tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar Sungmin memaggilnya semanja itu. Ya, manja dan terdengar begitu lepas.

"Sungmin, kau mabuk berat. Ayo ke kamar dan—"

"Ke kamar? Kamar, ya? Enghh… Kyunnie hanya mengajakku dan melihatku di kamar saja… hehe… tapi tidak apa-apa… tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang… aku lelah!"

Sungmin meracau kembali.

"Sungmin, aku bukan—"

"Ah! Aku minta maaf, Kyu… aku tidak bermaksud begitu… jangan bilang pada perusahaan, nanti enghh… tapi aku letih… hehe, Kyunnie kenapa menggendongku?" Sungmin kembali meracau berat, Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau ringan sekali…"

"Enghh… benarkah? Hehe… aku memang lebih ringan dari android lainnya aku memang lebih kecil… Kyunnie baru tahu sekarang, hehe… lucu sekali… ehmm… aku mengantuk…"

"Kau bicara aneh, Sungmin."

"Aneh? Hehe, aku aneh? Kyunnie aku tidak aneh~~~"

Kyuhyun heran, ternyata Sungmin menjadi jauh lebih menggemaskan ketika mabuk.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti sangat pusing." Kyuhyun merapikan tempat tidur mereka yang memang belum sempat dibereskan pagi hari tadi, ia juga tidak lupa melepas pakaian Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan baju tidur baru.

"Terimakasih, Kyunnie~ kau sangat baik. Hehe…" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidurlah…"

"_Popo_!" Ucap Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku mau dicium… di bibir! Kyunnie tidak pernah menciumku, aku mau dicium~"

"Itu—hmm, tidur saja. Kau mabuk, Sungmin—"

"Dan Kyu selalu memanggilku begitu… aku mau dipanggil Minnie seperti Donghae memanggilku. Atau Wookie saja memanggilku Ming _hyung_… hehe…"

"Donghae? Wookie? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Atau Yesung _hyung_… dia memanggilku CuteMin hehe… dia bilang aku lebih cute dari Wookie padahal tidak juga, hehe…"

"Yesung?"

"Hangeng _gege_ juga—"

"Siapa mereka? Donghae, Wookie, Yesung _hyung_ atau _gege_ itu siapa?"

"Temanku… saat Kyunnie tidak ada di dekatku, aku kesepian dan mereka ada dan—hmmph…" ucapan Sungmin terputus, bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah menciumnya membuat ia terdiam dan membiarkan bibir tebal itu memberikan kecupan di atas bibir tipisnya.

Lalu tautan itu lepas.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Kyu menciumku, bibir Kyu sangat lembut…" ujar Sungmin senang. Kyuhyun menelan ludah pahit, ia lalu segera berdiri tegak dan menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Lama ia berdiri tanpa suara sampai terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Sungmin, dan pada saat itu ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri dan merebahkan badan di sebelah tubuh Sungmin.

"Bibirmu juga sangat lembut, Sungmin. Sangat… lembut dan manis."

Dan setelahnya ia menyusul Sungmin di dunia mimpi.

**oOo**

Pagi itu Hyebin datang ke apartemen, ia masuk dan segera menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat suaminya itu masih tidur di sebelah Sungmin, Hyebin sudah biasa mendapati mereka berdua tertidur di satu ranjang seperti ini tapi pagi itu ia agak kaget melihat keduanya tidur dengan mengenakan pakaian karena biasanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan selalu tertidur dengan tanpa busana dan tubuh penuh dengan sperma.

_Yeojya_ cantik itu juga tidak mencium bau bekas percintaan saat itu, yang ia lihat hanya wajah damai Sungmin saat terlelap dan juga wajah sang suami yang masih di dunia khayalan mimpi.

"Sungmin… _irona_…" ujarnya membangunkan Sungmin.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Sungmin?"

"Hyebin? Kau datang?" Suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar, sepertinya pemuda itu terbangun karena suara sang istri yang mencoba membangunkan android mereka.

"Ya, ternyata meeting di Paris jauh lebih cepat dari yang aku duga." Ujarnya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mencoba membangunkan Sungmin lagi. "Sungmin. Bangun…"

"Biarkan dia tidur, dia kelelahan…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kelelahan? Apa kalian melakukanya seharian penuh? Bukannya perusahaannya bilang Sungmin bahkan—"

"Bukan. Kemarin aku membawanya ke sebuah pesta dan dia mabuk, dia pasti sangat kelelahan."

Hyebin mengangguk. "Ini pertama kalinya kulihat kau perhatian padanya…"

"Apa?"

"_Aniya_, aku ingin membawa Sungmin ke perusahaan sekarang. Ini hari pengecekan untuknya, Kyu. Tapi jika dia masih belum bangun aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantarkannya. Setelah makan siang aku ada meeting di Okinawa."

Hyebin kembali mencoba membangunkan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang mengantarkannya ke sana. Kau bisa pergi sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun menawarkan, ia duduk di sandaran ranjang sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar. "Aku lupa mengganti pakaian…" rutuknya pelan merasakan tubuhnya pegak karena tidur dalam balutan tuxedo.

"Kau mengusirku, Kyu?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau memang sibuk bukan?"

"Kau bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan—"

"_Arrayo_, aku tidak mengusirmu, _chagiya_. Aku tahu kau sibuk, makanya aku mencoba membatumu, sayang…" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hyebin segera tertawa pelan.

"Haha, aku juga bercanda. Nah, aku berangkat dulu, _ne?_ _Annyeong… saranghaeyo_."

"Hmm… _nado_—"

"Ehm, aku haus…"

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun dan Hyebin serentak mengujarkan nama Sungmin begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Kyu, kau urus Sungmin. Aku ingin ke perusahaan sebentar…"

"Ya."

"Sungmin, kau sudah bangun?"

Dan sialnya, tidak ada suara lagi dari Sungmin. Android itu masih tertidur.

"Haha, aku baru tahu ternyata dia bisa mengigau. Lucu sekali…" ujar Kyuhyun tertawa singkat, ia lalu mendekat dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin lekat. Seketika rasa kantuknya kembali datang, ia lalu melepas jas beserta kemejanya lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan menyamankan posisinya. "_Jaljayo_… Sungmin-ah…"

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sebuah senyum melengkung di bibir sang android.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Love Does Exist For Someone like Him**

Part II

oOo

Romance, Sci-fi, YAOI, M-rated, mention of sex activity

oOoOoOo

**When love touch the most unreasonable thing.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan keadaan yang sama, namun matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah terbaring dengan tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Pemuda tampan itu memutar ingatannya kembali dan bibirnya tersenyum mengingat tadi pagi dan juga pesta kemarin, dimana sisi android lain yang baru saja ia temukan. Sungmin yang memang selalu menggemaskan sekarang tampak jauh lebih berbedadi mata sang pengusaha muda itu, mungkin benar selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti manusia pada biasanya. Sosoknya yang dingin bukanlah tidak beralasan, Sungmin adalah sebuah android dan itu merupakan hal mutlak bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan masa depan keluarganya hanya karena menanggap Sungmin seorang manusia, bai Kyuhyun dunia manusia adalah dengan manusia dan Sungmin tidak lebih hanya sebuah peralatan elektronik yang ada di apartemennya.

Kyuhyun dingin.

Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Namun entah kenapa, semenjak kejadian minum wine yang menyebabkan Sungmin mabuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berubah. Entah kenapa. Kyuhyun pun tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin… bangunlah, bukannya kau akan ke perusahaan hari ini?"

Kyuhyun perlahan melepas dekapannya pada tubuh Sungmin, ia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit android itu ketika tidak sengaja ia menyentuh kulit leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, melihat ekspresinya saat masih tertidur dan sedikit terganggu karena suara Kyuhyun. Menggelikan. Kyuhyun tertawa singkat melihat bibir Sungmin yang bergerak seolah mengucapkan sesuatu yang samar.

"Engh… kenapa aku—"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Kemarin kau mabuk di pesta aku membawa pulang dan mengganti pakaianmu. Sekarang mandilah, kita harus ke perusahaan segera. Tidak banyak waktu tersisa, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memotong pertanyaan android sempurna itu sambil melepas celana panjang yang belum juga ia tukar dari pesta kemarin.

Sungmin segera bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_?"

"Hmm, kita mandi berdua saja…" ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Apa?"

"Ah, kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksa. Hanya saja, jika memang tidak ada banyak waktu lagi dan perusahaan lumayan jauh aku takut jika nanti err… tapi bukan maksudku mandi seperti kemarin. Erhm…" Sungmin tampak berhenti, wajahnya segera memerah dan Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung namun sedetik kemudian pemuda tampan itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau duluan saja. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghemat waktu jika kita berada di kamar mandi yang sama…" balas Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sedikit mendekat dan memandangi wajah mulus Sungmin. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengerti betapa sempurnanya wajah android ini bahkan setelah terlelap karena mabuk berat. Sanggup membuat jiwa liarnya menguar, Kyuhyun yakin sekarang di dirinya sudah berbalutkan aroma birahi yang menggoda.

Hanya wajah polos Sungmin.

Bahkan android ini masih berpakaian lengkap dan sama sekali tidak memasang wajah menggoda padanya—_well,_ Sungmin memang tidak pernah memasang wajah menggoda, _image_ yang ada dari awal adalah _clumsy_ dan juga innocent berkepanjangan.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Ne,_ aku akan mandi duluan kalau begitu…" ujarnya sekarang jauh lebih lega.

"Tunggu, Sungmin…" cegah Kyuhyun saat android manis itu hendak melangkah. Sungmin menatap dengan mata beningnya, bingung dan menant dengan sabar. Kyuhyun justru terdiam dengan mata yang saling bertatapan dengan sang android. Sekelabat aura kelam terasa sekali dari pandangan Kyuhyun, bagaimana mata itu seolah menelanjangi tubuh di hadapannya ini.

"Kyuhyun? Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan cepat ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Sungmin—salah satu tangannya segera menyelinap baju tidur Sungmin, mebelai lembut kulit tersebut sementara sekarang posisi mereka saling berdekatan dengan jarak wajah begitu singkat.

"Perusahaan tutup malam hari, bukan?" Tanyanya serak.

"_Ne_…"

"Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk melakukan hal lain saat ini sebelum pergi ke sana…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menurunkan wajahnya menuju leher Sungmin, melumatnya lembut sebelum menghujani dengan cumbuan memabukkan. Sinyal yang sudah sangat dihafal sang android, karena sekarang Sungmin telah memejamkan matanya. Pasrah untuk sekian kalinya.

**.**

**Let us paint the world, baby, so they will know how much this love breaks us apart**

**.**

"_Aigoo,_ android kebanggaanku. Bagaimana? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku, eoh?"

Sungmin tertawa.

"_Appa_, jangan bercanda begitu…" balas Sungmin sedikit memanjakan suaranya, ia lalu berhambur memeluk tubuh besar itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku merindukan _appa_…" ujar Sungmin berbisik.

"Aish, android-ku semakin manis saja…" ujar pria berpakaian putih lengkap itu sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin lalu mencium pipi putih berisi sang android. Sungmin segera manyun.

"Android?" Protesnya kesal.

"Aish, _chagiya_… ini perusahaan, ingat? _Appa_ tidak akan bisa menjelaskan pada merekajikan yang tidak-tidak…."

"Huh, tapi aku memang android. Kau benar…" ujar Sungmin tampak kesal, pria yang ia panggil _'appa'_ itu segera merangkulnya sambil memeluknya hangat.

"Maafkan _appa, ne_? Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, Sungmin-_ah_. Maafkan _appa_ yang bodoh ini…" ujarnya lemah. Pemimpin utama perusahaan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia memang sangat bodoh. Membiarkan anaknya sendiri diperjual-belikan seperti barang di perusahaan bawahannya, dan itu adalah kesalahannya.

Tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia begitu ambisius dengan karir yang tenah ia jalani semuanya terjadi. Ia melupakan keluarganya, dan tidak disangka saat itu sebuah kecelakaan terjadi pada mobil perusahaan yang saat itu membawa istri dan juga dua anaknya untuk berkemah. Ia sengaja menyuruh sopir dari perusahaan untuk mengantarkan keluarganya terlebih dahulu dan ia akan menyusul esok paginya, tap[I ternyata rencananya membawa musibah.

Istrinya tewas akibat kecelakaan itu.

Mobil yang hancur membuat tubuh yang ada di dalamnya juga nyaris hancur. Bahkan Sungjin, sang bungsu meninggal dengan keadaan kakinya terputus. Tidak ada yang selamat di kecelakaan naas itu, kecuali Sungmin, ya Lee Sungmin. Anak pertamanya, Sungmin pun dalam kondisi kritis—beberapa dokter hebat mengatakan Sungmin akan koma panjang meskipun sudah diusahakan sebisa mungkin. Lima tahun penuh Sungmin dirawat di Jepang dan beberapa dokter bahkan menyarankan agar Sungmin direlakan saja. Tentu saja sang _appa_ tidak rela, hanya Sungmin yang tertinggal saat itu.

Sampai akhirnya, ide gila muncul di benak CEO kaya tersebut.

Seluruh organ Sungmin tidak ada yang berfungsi. Hanya peralatan medislah selama ini yang membuat ia bisa bertahan, dan dengan segala kemampuan yang ia punya—Sungmin dipoles dalam bentuk android. Gila memang, memakan tiga tahun lebih untuk mengesekusi seluruh ide yang ada, terlebih ia hanya sendiri karena itu jelas melanggar etika dari dunia pembuatan dan penciptaan android. Tetapi demi menebus segala kesalahannya selama ini, ia nekad merahasiakannya kepada seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan bahwa Lee Sungmin—manusia dengan organ tubuh android adalah produk perusahaannya yang terhebat.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, _sajangnim_…" balas Sungmin menggoda, ia tahu _appa_-nya sangat benci dipanggil demikian.

"Sungmin-_ah_…" protesnya sesuai ekspetasi.

Sungmin tertawa.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus melihat beberapa sistem di tubuhmu dulu."

Sungmin memang sudah setahun penuh tidak ke perusahaan, sebenarnya ia butuh untuk dicek beberapa kali namun itu akan sangat ganjil jika banyak pegawai perusahaan melihatnya sementara android lain hanya hanya sekali setahun diperbaiki. Mungkin di luar itu, Sungmin sangat sering bertemu ayahnya di rumah kediaman sang _appa_ atau mungkin di beberapa tempat makan secara pribadi. Tetapi tetap saja, rahasia adalah rahasia.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-mu, eoh?"

Sungmin segera memukul pelan pundak ayahnya.

"Haha, jangan bilang kau malu? Baiklah, tidak akan ditanya lagi…" balas _appa_-nya sambil menghubungkan beberapa alat pada tubuh Sungmin. Seketika beberapa monitor besar menyala dan melihatkan keadaan alat dalam tubuh Sungmin, entah itu pencernaan, syaraf dan sebagainya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap begitu _appa_-nya mengecek beberapa kali menuju monitor kecil di atas meja.

"Apa aku bermasalah?" Tanya Sungmin begitu melihat pemuda yang berumur hampir setengah abad itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa Kyuhyun menemanimu ke sini?"

"Ya, dia ada di ruang tunggu. Mungkin sedang makan malam, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku butuh bicara dengannya…"

"_Appa_! Kenapa tidak bicara padaku saja?" Tanya Sungmin gelisah, ia benar-benar takut sekarang, sepertinya pembicaraan itu sangat serius sehingga melibatkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku butuh bicara dengan Kyuhyun, karena ia yang menyebabkan sesuatu dari sistem-mu bermasalah…"

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia?"

"Ahh, susah harus mengatakannya kepadamu mengingat kau anak kebangganku satu-satunya, Sungmin-_ah_. Tapi jika kau memaksa akan kukatakan, lagipula aku mengatakan semua ini hampir kesetiap android lain."

Sungmin semakin bingung.

"Begini, hmm—apa sebelum kesini kau dan Kyuhyun melakukannya?"

"Melakukannya?" Ulang Sungmin.

"Ya, melakukannya…" ujar sang _appa_ memasang wajah yang sedikit aneh yang tentu saja membuat Sungmin segera sadar. "Ah i-iya…" jawab Sungmin malu.

"_Aigoo_, manisnya. Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun saja…"

"Tidak! _Appa_, jangan… biar aku err… hmm yang menganyampaikan pesan _appa_ pada Kyuhyun…"

"Haha, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau terlalu manis, _appa_ tidak mau melihat ekspresimu saat mendengarnya. Sudah, biar aku yang bicara pada Kyuhyun. Kau istirahat dulu saja dan ah ya, pembersihan memori harus dilakukan. Kau akan dibius dulu, Sungmin-_ah_…"

"Dan aku akan lupa semuanya, lagi…" ujar Sungmin sedih. Ia bahkan kehilangan semua memori masa lalunya saat proses pergantian sistem tubuhnya dahulu, hanya tertinggal kenangan mengenai kecelakaan naas itu yang ia ingat dan sekarang ia harus siap kehilangan seluruh kenangan lagi.

"Tenang saja, kenangan mengenaiku tidak akan hilang…" ujar sang ayah hanya menenangkan Sungmin, karena tentu saja setelah ini Sungmin akan melupakan semuanya. Karena ingatan android hanya bisa bertahan setahun saja.

"Eung…" ujar Sungmin mengangguk sebelum matanya tertutup begitu bius sudah bekerja sepenuhnya.

**oOo**

**Love is the way those fearness gone**

**oOo**

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Kyuhyun? Maaf aku tidak ada saat kau membeli Sungmin."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak ada saat itu."

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada di ruangan penuh dengan monitor terpampang dan Sungmin yang tengah duduk diam dengan mata tertutup—beberapa kabel hitam tersambung dengan tubuh android itu.

"Kenapa dengan Sungmin? Dan kenapa aku harus berada disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali menatap wajah pria di hadapannya, matanya agak menyipit melihat rupanya dari dekat. Kyuhyun perlahan melirik _name-tag_ yang ada pada bagian kanan jas putih pemimpin perusahaan tersebut. "Lee _sajangnim_…" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu android di perusahaan kami dirancang untuk memuaskan nafsu pembelinya," balasnya sedikit gamblang. Kyuhyun terpaksa diam menanti kalimat selanjutnya. "Tapi sayangnya android bukanlah seorang manusia…" kali ini suara pemimpin tersebut tampak melemah dan tersirat rasa sedih di dalamnya. "Begitu juga Sungmin, sesempurna apapun kami menyebutnya ia tetap bukan manusia meski—wajahnya sangat sempurna dan juga mungkin sifatnya jauh lebih manusiawi daripada android lain. Kau mungkin akan kaget, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, begitu melihat kemampuan Sungmin dalam mempelajari sesuatu karena tidak ada satu pun android lain yang bisa melakukannya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa sang ayah merelakan anaknya yang terbungkus dalam tubuh android tersebut jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun, penawar lainnya banyak yang lebih tinggi menjanjikan uang bahkan ada yang memberikan asuransi jiwa yang begitu besar bagi Sungmin tetapi semuanya adalah orang yang telah berpengalaman membeli android. Entah itu dari Jepang bahkan dari Amerika sana, merupakan satu kejanggalan jika mereka hidup lama dengan Sungmin yang memang notabene-nya bukan sebuah android ciptaan manusia. Mereka akan sadar dan itu merupakan satu pelanggaran.

Dan Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang android, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meminta buku manual panduannya pada perusahaan. Tetapi tetap saja merupakan kekhawatiran bagi pemilik perusahaan tersebut untuk mempercayakan seluruhnya pada Kyuhyun. Sehingga bagaimana pun ia harus menegaskan padanya bahwa Sungmin adalah android yang mungkin –sedikit berbeda dan istimewa.

"Ini adalah sistem pembuangan Sungmin, kau lihat…" Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada salah satu monitor yang ditunjuk. "Memang sangat seperti manusia tetapi, tetap saja semua ini adalah buatan manusia. Tidak ada yang mampu membuat seperti ciptaan Tuhan dan sistem ini berdekatan dengan sistem pencernaannya."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia seolah belajar di tingkat menengah lagi.

"Ini, jika kau perhatikan lebih jelas seperti ada gumpalan di atas ini. Ini bisa saja keluar dan mesuk ke sistem pencernaannya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dan seperti kasus sebelumnya, aku asumsikan ini adalah cairan yang kau keluarkan di dalam tubuh Sungmin saat bercinta."

Sekarang sangat jelas.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum memaksakan tersenyum singkat.

"Bukan berarti kau dilarang melakukannya tetapi mungkin kau jangan melakukannya terlalu sering atau kau bisa menyuruh Sungmin atau membantunya mengeluarkannya saat selesai."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali tidak mengerti. Pembicaraan ini mulai sangat aneh bai Kyuhyun yang _well_ sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan hal seintim ini dengan orang lain, berbeda mungkin dengan _appa_ Sungmin yang telah membicarakannya kepada banyak orang.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Apa kau pertama kali melakukan semua ini dengan Sungmin?"

"Yeah…" jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kalau begitu biar pegawaiku lihatkan secara langsung. Mr. Park, silahkan masuk."

Seorang pria segera masuk, berpakaian sama dengan wajah yang lebih muda. Pria berkaca-mata itu lalu mendekat pada Sungmin, tangannya segera melepaskan ikat pinggang pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun melebarkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihatkannya padamu, tentu saja."

"Apa?"

"Seperti yang kulakukan pada banyak—"

"Kau akan menelanjangi Sungmin?"

"Ayolah, dia hanya android dan saat proses pembuatannya kami sudah sangat sering—"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu, aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Temanku banyak yang memiliki android dan, tolong singkirkan tanganmu darinya."

Sebuah senyum keluar dari bibir pemimpin mereka. "Kau bisa keluar kalau begitu, Mr. Park. Ah, sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dan sepertinya pembersihan memori Sungmin sudah selesai, kau bisa membawanya kembali pulang."

Kyuhyun diam, sedikit bingung dengan senyum yang ada pada _appa_ Sungmin. Tapi ia hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana puluhan kabel tersebut dicabut dari tubuh Sungmin, terlihat tetesan darah di bekasnya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun takjub—bagaimana manusia bisa menciptakan darah sedemikian sempurnanya? Dan kekagetan yang sama agaknya juga terjadi pada sang _appa_ karena pria itu segera mendehem, segera mengambil beberapa perban dan membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh anaknya dengan canggung. Takut jika Kyuhyun bertanya yang macam-macam.

Android tidak bisa terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Memang sangat beruntung ia menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lukanya tidak akan berbekas," ujarnya sambil menyapu luka Sungmin dengan beberapa cairan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat perlahan luka-luka tersebut hilang perlahan dan hilang sempurna setelahnya. Seperti magic yang sangat hebat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mata Sungmin mulai bergerak dan terbuka.

"_Appa…_" ujarnya begitu melihat wajah sang _appa_ berada di hadapannya.

"_Appa_?" Suara Kyuhyun yang kaget membuat Sungmin segera sadar bahwa di ruangan itu ada orang lain, dan itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Kau memanggilnya, '_appa'_?"

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa bisa ikut masuk?" Tanya Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sungmin dan Lee _sajangnim_ bergantian.

"Sungmin memang memanggilku seperti karena ia sudah menganggapku seperti ayah-nya sendiri, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Jelas Lee _sajangnim_ dengan sangat santai. Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu menerma segalanya segera mengangguk mengerti lalu mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Kau bilang dia akan mengalami penghapusan memori, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku lapar…" ujar Sungmin memegangi perutnya. "Kita pulang saja, Kyu. _Appa_, _annyeong_!" Pamit Sungmin segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan _appa_-nya sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun pun agaknya lupa dengan pertanyaan terkahirnya dan segera keluar mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Meninggalkan pemimpin hebat itu yang tengah mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Seharusnya Sungmin lupa semuanya."

**TBC**

**Laptop-ku, rusak gak bisa ngetik angka satu, dua, tanda strip, tanda seru dan lainnya dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Terpaksa menggantinya dengan beberapa tanda dan lalu me-replace dengan cara copy paste dari file yang ada sebelum keyboard ini berulah. Haha, bahkan gak bisa ke kanan, kiri atas dan bawah. Jadi ini gak diedit karena sangat susah mengeditnya, apalagi touch pad-nya juga bermasalah. T.T sedihnya hidup ini, kejamnya hidup ini. Oh, Tuhan… jemputlah aku #eh. Haha. Anyway jangan berharap ini akan cepat update ya, mengingat hidupku yang sangat sibuk sebagai mahasiswa yang sok aktif jadi asdos dua mata kuliah sekaligus dan juga sok pinter udah bikin skripsi semester empat. Lalalalala. Ini aja bikinnya karena lagi sakit and by the way suaraku hilang alias habis, jadi serak basah gimana gitu haha. Udah seminggu karena sabtu kemaren lomba debat dan pol-polan banget untungnya menang juara satu haha, lumayan ngisi CV. Dan internetku juga udah abis T.T ngepostnya ke warnet jadinya, padahal lagi sakit. Dasar nakal diriku ini.**

**Buat siapapun yang udah review makasih banyak hoho. Baik yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya ataupun yang tahu sebagai Stroberi Manis saja. Dan kalo ada yang bilang ini mengingatkan pada karya seseorang yang sebaiknya tidak kita sebut namanya… makasih, hehe, karena yang nulis memang orang yang sama. Haha.**

**Well, silahkan membaca #telat**


End file.
